


Knocked Out On Valentine's Day

by Tim Drake Best Robin (Misstring)



Series: Tim Drake Shorts [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, High School, M/M, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misstring/pseuds/Tim%20Drake%20Best%20Robin
Summary: Sleepy Tim runs into the door of a locker and the owner gives him a tissue.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Reader
Series: Tim Drake Shorts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485383
Kudos: 52





	Knocked Out On Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Reader's gender is not mentioned at all in this story.  
> Warnings: blood, roses, and locker door abuse.

"Eep," Tim yelps as he, once again, falls asleep while walking to class and crashes into a locker door.

"Oh my god, are you alright?" the owner of the locker asks.

Of course, out of all the open lockers it just happened to be his crush standing there, beautiful, with a surprised look, waiting--

"Timothy?" his crush interrupted his thoughts, "Do you need to go see the nurse?"

He snaps back into his senses, "Oh. Yeah, I'm okay,"

His crush hands him a tissue from the locker, "Your nose is bleeding,"

Tim's hand reaches for his nose but a tissue blocked it from touching the blood.

"You don't want to touch it," his crush looks into the locker once again, bringing out a small packet of tissues and placing it on top of the binder and the book that was going to be taken to class. "Come on, we don't want to be late to the class. You know how she can get,"

Tim, dazed, follows suit.

During class, he was hearing the lecture about the American Government and how it was built and what the party system does to keep it balanced, but it went through one ear and out the other as his attention was not on the class. It was on the person that sat two seats and one column to the right of where he was sitting, the person that took his heart straight out of his body, his infatuation.

He shook his head to get it out of the clouds. It wasn't going to work out. It never does. He has a secret he has to keep and the double life would make it impossible for him to make time for-- but what if-- no!

He jerked his head up to see what the teacher wrote on the board, feeling his head become lighter and lighter as a warm substance started to drip out of his nose. Then nothing.

\---

"You're awake,"

Oh great, the demon-spawn was next to him. What a wonderful way to wake up.

He sat up on the bed, his bed, to be exact.

"I will go tell father and Grayson about your awakening," Damian says, getting up from the seat and going out the door.

The chair's cushion showed an extended period of pressure.

Oh, so he does care.

He wanted nothing more than to lay his head back down and fall asleep but something prompted him to get up and out of bed. He took a cold shower to wash away his drowsiness, quickly putting on clothes as he hears a set of unfamiliar footsteps come up towards his door. He was in the middle of picking up the last part of his attire when the door bursts open.

"Timothy!"

It was his crush. His crush was standing at the doorway, turning red as Tim realized he still hasn't put on his shirt. He forces his arms to move his shirt over his head. His crush was profusely apologizing but Tim laughs light-heartedly and says, "It's all okay, you can call me Tim, you know. It's much easier than saying Timothy all the time,"

"I--I guess so, Tim," his crush was looking at the floor before remembering what the reason behind coming here was. "I brought you the notes and homework from all of your classes,"

Tim takes the pile of papers and looks through them, "You even got the classes that you aren't even taking? Thank you!" he exclaims as he puts the pile onto the table.

"I also had something else,"

Tim looks back to see a red rose presented to him with a card.

"Will you be my Valentine?"

Blood rushes to his head as he starts to waver and fall back. The last thing he heard was "Tim!" before he once again is knocked out.

\---Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finishing up making sure both wattpad and archive of our own have all of the fanfictions from tumblr. I'm not done yet and have quite a bit ways to go.
> 
> Originally published on tumblr on: February 15th, 2019


End file.
